


Only touch your lips to mine

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M, jongdae is a dummy, kissing monster yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Jongdae didn’t realize when he made this bet that watching Yixing kiss the other members would be so painful.





	Only touch your lips to mine

**Author's Note:**

> for m'dears Ang and Jay. (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡ Inspired in part by [this post](http://koiyake.tumblr.com/post/83253839387/kiwisses-yixing-what-are-you-doing) and just because [Yixing](http://31.media.tumblr.com/b6634a91200395b07ffd90c7b12ebad6/tumblr_myshgj9L211qjv087o1_250.gif) [is](http://37.media.tumblr.com/f010b67935980ace8b697d6828f2f49e/tumblr_mrapjgvwsV1qhmxnlo1_500.jpg) [EXO’s](http://37.media.tumblr.com/12b57aa38e7b6d6605e886da711b6da8/tumblr_n02lldZgdO1t2dltzo6_500.gif) [kissing](http://media.tumblr.com/1bb80502a63c2cdb92f92dc24d307f73/tumblr_inline_mtsnw7cNKF1rzu9m1.png) [monster](http://37.media.tumblr.com/80e1e6131e611eefa22900fe87f6da81/tumblr_mjymjtFnr11qi4ozso5_250.gif). I had a blast writing this so I hope you enjoy it too! Thank you to the lovely Kendra for your ideas and for looking this over!!

  
To be completely honest, Jongdae's not even entirely sure how he came up with the idea. Maybe it was because of the couple of beers he'd had, or maybe it was because of the way Yixing had been even clingier than usual, hanging off of Lu Han and giggling loudly when he tried to kiss him and Lu Han shoved him clear off his lap. Maybe it was a bit of both.

Because later, when Yixing is hooking his elbow with Jongdae's and leaning against his shoulder, Jongdae says, "I bet you couldn't manage to kiss every member in the group."

Yixing blinks, looking up at Jongdae curiously and then laughs. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Jongdae says. "You kind of try it already. Don't you think you could do it?"

Yixing purses his lips and he gets that blank look on his face like he does when he's thinking. He looks kind of adorable like that, but Jongdae would like an answer and it's hard to tell if he's completely forgotten what's going on. He nudges Yixing with an elbow and adds, "I mean real kisses too, none of that light pecks you give Sehun already."

"What's in this for you?" Yixing asks.

"Entertainment, of course," Jongdae says. "We're all tired with comeback coming up anyway. I could use some sort of amusement." He smirks, then, and adds, just to get under Yixing's skin, "Besides, I don't think you can do it."

Yixing only laughs, reaching out to half-heartedly punch Jongdae in the arm. "All right," he says. "I'll show you. Should be a piece of cake, really."

"We'll see about that," Jongdae replies, but he's already looking forward to it.

 

 

-

 

 

Sehun is the easiest. It helps that when Sehun isn't clinging to Zitao, he's usually all over Yixing, not to mention that Yixing tends to baby him in general, feeding pieces of his lunch to him when Sehun sits beside him or offering to take his laundry for him.

Jongdae's ready with his phone camera every time Yixing tries to get Sehun on his own the next day. "I have to make sure you actually do it," Jongdae explained and Yixing looks slightly offended that he thinks he wouldn't be honest about it. "And if you lose, it's great blackmail."

Yixing just rolled his eyes and said, "What's in it for me if I do win?"

"If you kiss everyone...eleven members, eleven wishes," Jongdae said, "You can ask me to do anything you want, and I will, no questions asked. Provided, you know, it doesn't get me arrested."

Yixing laughed. "Sounds like I'm getting the better end of deal. This should be easy."

Jongdae threw an arm around Yixing's shoulders and leaned in to blow on his neck. "Don't be so sure," he laughed as Yixing flailed and squirmed away.

Now Jongdae watches as Yixing and Sehun lounge on the couch, watching some drama rerun while Sehun messily eats his way through a bowl of jjajangmyeon, even though everyone just finished lunch not an hour ago. Yixing steals a few mouthfuls on occasion, grabbing Sehun's wrist and redirecting his hand toward his open mouth and Sehun just whines, " _Hyung_ ," like Yixing is doing something terrible. Yixing laughs at him, ruffles his hair, and when Sehun pouts his lips, Yixing doesn't hesitate before he leans in and kisses him right on the mouth.

Jongdae has to hold back his cackling at the surprised look on Sehun's face, quickly snapping a photo and hiding his phone before Sehun notices. He'd made sure to set the shutter sound off so as to not draw attention to it, but it doesn't seem like Sehun would've realized at all, considering he looks a little too into kissing Yixing back. Yixing laughs against his mouth and pulls away, licking his lips, and Sehun is blinking at him like he doesn't know what just happened.

"Our maknae is so cute," Yixing says, patting Sehun's head like he's a pet, and Sehun just melts into the touch, kiss either forgotten or deemed unnecessary to think too much about, and he curls against Yixing's side with a small smile at his lips.

Yixing turns to Jongdae and winks.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun would've been nearly as easy as Sehun if it weren't for the fact that Baekhyun liked to be around people at practically all times. If he's not sleeping, he's bothering Kyungsoo and then causing trouble with Chanyeol or being dragged mostly willingly into the shower with Zitao. He's constantly talking to someone and that wouldn't be such a bad thing if Yixing didn't seem to want as little of an audience as possible.

"Too many questions," he said to Jongdae when he'd asked. There'd been a couple of good opportunities to get in a kiss with Baekhyun over the past two days after Sehun, but Yixing never went for it. "I don't want everyone to know what we're doing. At least not yet."

Jongdae figures that's fair. It probably won't be too long into the game before the members start to piece it together. That could end up in Yixing's favor, or in Jongdae's. It's hard to tell. For now, it's best they keep this bet between themselves.

But Baekhyun is a hard one to crack and even if Yixing tries to get him on his own, asking for help with a song he's writing, or baiting Baekhyun by insisting his Chinese is terrible and needs serious work, he can't get the kiss.

"Giving up already?" Jongdae asks one afternoon after Baekhyun slips by yet again, and Yixing scoffs.

"No way," he says. "This is all part of the fun."

Later that evening, Baekhyun is cleaning the dishes after having lost their game of rock-paper-scissors, and Yixing decides to keep him company by sitting on the counter and swinging his legs back and forth. Jongdae settles onto a chair at the table, playing with his phone in wait.

"Why don't you help me if you're just gonna sit there?" Baekhyun says Yixing with a pout.

"I'm supervising," Yixing says, and then lets out a shrill laugh when Baekhyun flicks soapy water at him.

"Come on, hyung, don't leave me here to do this all by myself," Baekhyun whines, but Yixing is too busy rubbing soaped up fingers across Baekhyun's cheek. "It's going to take ages."

"You lost the game, Baekhyun, don't argue," Jongdae says, snickering at Yixing's handiwork. It lessens the effect of the glare Baekhyun sends him.

"What will you give me if I help?" Yixing asks, poking Baekhyun's nose.

Baekhyun wipes his face with the end of the sleeve of his sweatshirt and narrows his eyes at Yixing. "What do you want?" he asks, and he can't keep the hope out of his voice at the prospect of someone helping him. Which really means he'll dump all the work onto Yixing and take over "supervising."

Yixing hums thoughtfully, tapping a finger to his lips, and then he glances briefly at Jongdae, before back to Baekhyun, who is growing increasingly impatient. Jongdae wishes Yixing would hurry up because Baekhyun's left the faucet running and chances are the sink is going to overflow and then Kyungsoo is going to kill them all and Jongdae would like this bet to last more than two members.

"I have an idea," Yixing says finally, clapping his hands together, and before Baekhyun can question him, Yixing grabs his shoulders firmly and leans down to kiss him.

Baekhyun reacts a lot more quickly than Sehun, kissing Yixing back rather easily and Jongdae snaps his photo with a muffled laugh behind a hand before he says, exaggeratedly, "Whoa there, third party present."

Yixing laughs and pulls away, jumping off the counter and patting Baekhyun's ass gleefully. Baekhyun jolts slightly, looking dazed for a moment, before reality catches up to him. Then he's smirking wide and throwing an arm over Yixing's shoulder.

"Yixing-hyung is so full of surprises," he says, practically leering, and Yixing grins at him before shutting off the faucet and dunking his hands into the soapy water.

"You like it," Yixing replies, and slathers Baekhyun's face with foam.

 

 

-

 

 

Jongdae wonders if maybe this bet was too easy when Yixing gets through both Yifan and Lu Han in _one day_. Jongdae thought Yifan would be more of a challenge, but he definitely forgot the way Yixing can get so easily under Yifan's skin. It's simple enough for Yixing to pester him about his ridiculous Instagram and his dancing skills ("Are you really trying to join dance line, duizhang? Because I'm not so sure it's working~") and Jongdae just watches in complete amusement as Yifan grows steadily more frustrated with Yixing flitting around him like a hummingbird.

"Go bother Junmyeon or someone," Yifan says, trying to push Yixing away from where's plopped himself onto Yifan's bed next to him. Jongdae is lounging on Zitao's bed, watching as Yixing successfully hooks his legs with Yifan's and manages to somehow pin him to the mattress.

"But duizhang is much more fun," Yixing says, smiling in the cute way that draws out his dimple.

Jongdae laughs and Yifan turns to look at him, but instead of glaring, his eyes clearly say _help me_. "You're on your own there, hyung," Jongdae says and Yifan sighs.

"What do you want?" Yifan asks Yixing warily.

"Your attention," Yixing says and Jongdae waves a hand at them dramatically.

"Clearly you have it," he says and Yifan nods once, before he looks back at Jongdae.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Everyone else is boring," Jongdae says easily, and he grins. "It's always entertaining seeing how far Yixing can push your buttons."

Yifan makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat as Yixing fails to hide a laugh behind his hand. Jongdae glances at him, and they share a tiny conspiratorial look while Yifan tries to calm himself, his eyes closed. Jongdae finds the way Yixing's face is lit up in amusement to be really kind of cute. His eyes all mischievous and Jongdae knows that doesn't mean anything good for Yifan, so he pulls his phone from his pocket and gets ready.

"Are you okay, Galaxy-ge?" Yixing asks, brows furrowing as he leans down to peer in his face. His lips twitch slightly as he tries not to laugh.

"I'm fine," Yifan says and Jongdae can tell he's really holding back from the tight set to his jaw and the fact he hasn't bodily thrown Yixing off him yet. "I'm completely zen. Nothing you do can bother me."

"Oh really?" Yixing singsongs, and that's usually a precursor to terrible things. Yifan knows that, too, because he's opening his eyes to look at Yixing carefully but he doesn't get another word out before Yixing is sweeping in and kissing him.

Yifan makes a low, surprised gurgling sound that has Jongdae full-out laughing as he captures the photo and shoves his phone back into his pocket. Yixing's bright laughter fills up the room when he pulls away and it takes Yifan a few seconds to catch up before he finally does throw Yixing off onto the floor.

"You are such a menace," he says grumpily, climbing out of bed and out the door.

Yixing just spreads out on the floor, chest heaving as he laughs, and Jongdae can't help but stare at him for a long time afterward.

Lu Han happens just after dinner, and there isn't as much buildup because the two of them hang off each other so easily that when Lu Han flicks one of Yixing's nipples through the obscenely low-cut tank top he likes to wear around the dorm, Yixing just retaliates without question by kissing him. It's so fast that Jongdae barely gets the photo, a little blurry but still discernable, and lowers his phone in time to see Lu Han shoving Yixing away and groaning.

"I might like you, Yixing, but that doesn't mean I want to swap spit," Lu Han says, rubbing his lips with the back of his hand.

Yixing gasps, pretending to be wounded as he clutches a hand to his chest, and Jongdae looks away from how it's tugging the collar of his shirt even further down and exposing pale, pale skin. He quickly turns to Lu Han and says, "Yeah, because you'd rather kiss Minseok-hyung, we all know."

Jongdae lunges behind Yixing to hide when Lu Han throws himself at him with outstretched hands, and Yixing laughs in his ear as he pulls Jongdae close to shield him from Lu Han's blows. "Four down," he whispers to him, his breath hot and sending a strange jolt down Jongdae's body.

"But still seven to go," he replies, but Yixing just smiles at him in a way that says he can't wait for the challenge.

 

 

-

 

 

It's no surprise, really, that Yixing gets to Jongin while they're both practicing the new comeback routines in one of the dance studios. Jongdae's working with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo in another room when he gets a text from Yixing that's nothing more than a kissing emoticon. For a moment he stares at it, feeling heat fill his face, because he thinks...He's not entirely sure what he thinks, but he is suddenly hit with a realization that this bet means Yixing will at some point be trying to get a kiss out of Jongdae. That...never occurred to him until this moment, and he stares at the message with a lump in his throat until his phone beeps in his hand with a new message. The air rushes out of his lungs as he sighs; Yixing's message gives him the number of the studio he and Jongin are in, followed by a _come quickly, or no picture!!_

"What's got you so flustered?" Junmyeon asks, leaning over Jongdae's shoulder to look at his phone but Jongdae quickly scrambles away.

"It's uh, nothing," he says and he must sound completely unconvincing because both Kyungsoo and Junmyeon look at him with raised brows. "I'm gonna...go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

He escapes before he can end up in some sort of interrogation and it doesn't take very long to find where Yixing said he'd be, one of the rooms where EXO spends many hours rehearsing. He peeks through the sliver of window on the door and finds that Yixing has already made his move. Jongin is pressed up against the mirrored wall and Yixing's lips are snug against his and Jongdae can see the way Jongin's shoulders are tense for a moment before he relaxes, and then instinct takes over and he's clumsily pulling Yixing even closer.

What's more surprising is the way Yixing doesn't stop him, and there's this sinking feeling in Jongdae's gut like he maybe needs to throw up. He's not sure what it is, but he finds he doesn't like it, and he doesn't quite like watching Yixing kiss Jongin against the mirror the way Chanyeol usually does after practices and Jongin praises him for his improvement.

Jongdae takes the photo through the window and then yanks open the door and stomps inside. The noise startles Jongin away, leaning back so quickly he bangs his head against the mirror. "Ow," he groans, crumpling, and Yixing is instantly reaching a hand up to rub his wound.

He notices Jongdae first, turning to grin at him, while his eyes are questioning if he got the photo. Jongdae nods at him and Yixing says, "Anything we can help you with?"

Jongin looks up quickly, and there's clear horror on his face, wondering if Jongdae had seen them kiss but Jongdae just shrugs, looking anywhere but at Yixing's fingers still in Jongin's hair or the way Yixing's shirt clings to his body, a little damp with sweat. "Just needed a break," he says simply and the way Yixing tilts his head at him makes Jongdae uncomfortable, like maybe he'd said something wrong.

"You can practice with us, hyung," Jongin offers and Jongdae laughs tightly.

"Are you telling me I need the extra practice?"

Yixing leaves Jongin's side and Jongdae suddenly feels like he can breathe again. He's not sure what that means, this feeling, but he can't dwell on it when Yixing comes over to hug his side, fingers linking around Jongdae's waist. "Nah, we all know Jongdae is the best at dancing," he says cheekily and this--this is familiar, this isn't an anxious bubbling in the pit of his stomach. This is just Yixing's sneaky laughter and Jongdae tickling him in payback and this is what matters, so Jongdae pushes back the strange feelings and doesn't think about them.

 

 

-

 

 

Two days later has Zitao clinging to Yixing on the way back from a late night of rehearsals, whining at him to come shower with him before going to bed.

"Come on, please, don't make me go alone," Zitao begs, tugging at Yixing's arm to get him off the couch where Yixing had practically faceplanted after getting back to the dorm.

"Go drag duizhang with you instead," Yixing says, "I don't have the energy to play, Taozi."

"It's just a shower," Zitao insists and Jongdae snorts as he pulls up Yixing's legs and sits down on the end of he couch. Yixing drops his legs onto Jongdae's lap.

"It's never just a shower with you," he says and Zitao looks away from Yixing long enough to pout at Jongdae. He knows it's true, which is why he doesn't even bother refuting it, turning back to plead with Yixing. Jongdae's a little surprised Yixing isn't just joining him because it's usually easier to go along with Zitao than to deny him, but also because it'd be a good opportunity to get in a kiss which he's been trying to do for a few days without any success.

Maybe it's because there's no way Jongdae would be able to get a photo that way, and he's suddenly glad he came up with that rule because the thought of Yixing kissing Zitao in the shower, pressing wet, slick skin together the way Yixing had pinned Jongin to the wall the other day, is enough to make that unpleasant feeling storm back. Jongdae's tried his best to keep that away because he doesn't want to think about what it means, and he's bothered to say it hasn't worked so well.

"Zitao, stop," Yixing says, cutting over Zitao's endless begging. Yixing must sound as pitiful to Zitao as he does to Jongdae because he shuts up instantly, drawing back to stand still at the foot of the couch. Yixing swings his legs off Jongdae's lap and winces as he sits up, a hand reaching out toward his back, but Jongdae's already there, pressing his palm gently to where Yixing usually hurts, especially after long practices. Yixing blinks, looking down at Jongdae's hand, and Jongdae feels inexplicably embarrassed when Yixing smiles at him.

"A shower would feel nice," Zitao says, slightly petulant, and Yixing laughs.

"It would, but I think all I want is sleep," Yixing says. "Come here." He waves at Zitao who look apprehensive for a moment before he leans down until Yixing can tilt his head up and get in a quick kiss. Zitao's definitely not the only one who isn't expecting that; it happens so suddenly that Jongdae doesn't react fast enough to get his usual photo. Yixing is pulling back and poking Zitao's cheek with a finger. "I'm sorry, okay? Maybe next time," he says, and when Zitao still looks crestfallen, Yixing gives him one more kiss. "Now go shower before duizhang spends an hour in there."

Zitao nods, mumbling goodnight to the two of them before heading down the hall. Yixing sighs, shoulders slumping, and then he's leaning into Jongdae, letting his head rest against Jongdae's shoulder.

"You didn't get a photo, did you?" he gasps suddenly after a few long moments of silence.

"It's fine," Jongdae says shortly, reeling a bit from how Yixing kissed Zitao twice. He shakes the thought out of his head, adds, "I was here to see it anyway." He's still lightly massaging the sore spot on Yixing's back and Yixing seems to melt into it, sighing contentedly.

"You realize at this rate, I'm gonna win right?" Yixing says and Jongdae chuckles.

"I have," he says, "which is why I want to make it a little more difficult. If you don't mind me changing the rules."

"Go on."

"Five members left, five days. That gives you at least a day for each remaining member and wraps this up by the end of the week," Jongdae says. He's not really sure, but he kind of wants this whole thing to be done with as soon as possible. "Unless you think you can't do it and want to give in now."

"Definitely not," Yixing says firmly. "I'm not giving in without a fight. I'll get the others, you just wait and see."

Jongdae's stomach rolls unpleasantly at that. He doesn't think he particularly _wants_ to see anymore and that makes no sense. Wasn't that the whole point of this to begin with? He just swallows thickly and pulls himself away from Yixing, ignoring how suddenly cold he feels as he stands and Yixing just lets himself flop onto the couch. "Okay, then good luck," Jongdae says and he leaves Yixing behind before he can say anything to hide in his bed and wonder why all of this suddenly feels so wrong.

 

 

-

 

 

It doesn't take long into the next day before Jongdae starts to wonder if the addendum to the bet was even a good idea. Not when it just means Yixing is focusing his attention even more to the last remaining members to win the challenge before the new deadline. The more he watches Yixing sidle up to Minseok or cling to Junmyeon, the more Jongdae gets this sour taste in his mouth and his chest burning angrily. He doesn't think he even wants to see Yixing kiss anyone anymore and he doesn't get why Yixing hasn't once bothered to try to kiss _him_.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Baekhyun asks sometime after lunch, flopping himself unceremoniously across Jongdae's lap. Jongdae groans, tries to shove him off onto the empty side of the couch, but Baekhyun can be a leech when he tries and he's impossible to move. He sighs, slumping back against the cushions in resignation and Baekhyun is still staring at him expectantly.

"I'm not grumpy," he says, even though he is and even though it's clearly obvious. If Baekhyun's noticed then he must not be doing a good job at hiding his feelings.

"You've been all stony-faced for like an hour, glaring at Yixing and Kyungsoo like you're--ohhhh." Baekhyun suddenly grins widely, a gleeful expression lighting up his face but Jongdae just feels his stomach drop to his knees in worry.

"What?" he hisses, reaching out to tickle Baekhyun's waist where he's weak. Baekhyun shrieks in that unattractive way he does when he laughs and tries to squirm away. "Tell me."

"Silly Jongdae," Baekhyun says, "it's really obvious."

" _What is_?" Jongdae is going to kill Baekhyun.

"How you're jealous," Baekhyun says with an all-too satisfied smirk and Jongdae freezes, eyes widening as he stares at Baekhyun and lets his words sink in.

A second later, he turns back to where Yixing had been helping Kyungsoo clean up the kitchen, laughing together and making Jongdae's blood boil and now. Now he thinks maybe...

"It's Yixing, isn't it?" Baekhyun says and he still sounds smug so Jongdae doesn't feel bothered when he forcefully shoves him off his lap and Baekhyun cries out loudly in pain.

Jongdae walks over to the kitchen and when Yixing turns to him instantly, bright-eyed and smiling in that way that made Jongdae's heart race but he never _realized_ , he gets it. Suddenly, it makes sense.

"Come help Kyungsoo," Yixing says, tugging him close. "I need to find Chanyeol."

Jongdae opens his mouth to stop him, to stop this ridiculous bet because he doesn't want--he doesn't want this. He doesn't want Yixing with anyone else and the realization hits him like a train, and he can't do anything but watch as Yixing grins at him conspiratorially before rushing out of the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo asks, looking at Jongdae curiously.

 _No_ , he wants to say, but instead he forces out a smile and nods his head and pushes everything else away like he's been so good at doing.

 

 

-

 

 

Jongdae holes himself up in his room and is in the middle of watching a movie on his laptop when Yixing walks in, sometime after ten in the evening. Most of the group has already gotten into bed but Jongdae knows Yixing has been continuing his hunt for his next target, determined to get a kiss in before the end of the day. The wide grin on his face when he strolls into the room tells Jongdae unhappily that he succeeded.

"Who was it?" Jongdae asks even though he knows. Yixing texted him earlier like he'd done with Jongin, but Jongdae had taken one look and shoved his phone back into his pocket and ignored it.

Yixing climbs onto Jongdae's bed, easily pushing Jongdae's laptop to the side and replacing it with his head in Jongdae's lap. Jongdae swallows down the protest and tries to keep completely still. His earlier revelation still haunts him and he's been doing his best to avoid Yixing ever since.

"Junmyeon-hyung," Yixing says. "He was really cute about it."

Jongdae feels like throwing up. He doesn't-- "Maybe I should declare you winner already," he says as lightly as he can manage.

Yixing huffs in frustration. "Didn't I say I want to at least try?" he says and, yes, he has, and that makes complete sense. It does. If this was reversed, Jongdae would want the same. He wouldn't want a cop-out.

"I'm sorry," he says, "you're right."

Laughing, Yixing shakes his head in dismissal and Jongdae tries not to stare at him, at the way his lips curl into a smile and his black hair falls into his face. He clenches his hands into fists at his side so he doesn't do something stupid, like reach out to brush his bangs away. "Thank you," Yixing says after a moment. "Besides, I left the more difficult members for last."

Jongdae wonders what that means for himself, but he doesn't dare ask. His silence, however, only has Yixing looking up at him and Jongdae must look as terrible as he feels because Yixing's eyes widen and he's pulling himself up to see him clearly.

"Jongdae? Are you all right?"

He can't very well tell the truth, not to Yixing's face, so he just laughs to lessen the tension. "Yeah, I'm fine," he says and tries not to squirm under the concerned stares Yixing gives him.

Finally he drops it, smiling at Jongdae instead and climbing up the bed so he can squish himself beside Jongdae more comfortably. "Can I watch with you?" he says, pulling the laptop back over and Jongdae refuses to think about how warm Yixing feels next to him and just nods.

"Sure," he says, even though it's probably a bad idea; being this close is a bad idea. Even so, he presses play and doesn't really watch much of the movie at all.

 

 

-

 

 

When Jongdae wakes up the next morning, he's under the covers and his laptop is sitting shut on his desk. His bed is also empty, no traces of Yixing left behind, and he's not sure if that disappoints him or not. Though the thought that Yixing tucked him in and put his laptop away for him makes him flush a little and he lies in bed for a long while thinking about all of that until he finally shakes it out of his head and drags himself out of the room.

Except when he walks into the bathroom to find Yixing kissing Minseok against the sink, Jongdae wants to go straight back to bed and hide under his covers for the next week, maybe. As it is, he just stands there, frozen, until Minseok is pushing Yixing away and frowning. "Jesus," he grumbles, "at least let me brush my teeth first."

Yixing's laughter bounces off the tiled walls and he turns to Jongdae with a bright grin. "Good morning," he says happily while Minseok glances at him and there's something terribly knowing in his eyes that makes Jongdae uncomfortable.

"Morning," Jongdae croaks out before he turns on his heel and escapes to his room. He sits at the edge of his bed and drops his head into his hands and tries to calm himself down because this is stupid, so fucking stupid. He understands it now, why he doesn't want to see Yixing kiss everyone else in the group, but there's nothing he can do about it. Yixing really wants to win, and other than Jongdae, there's only two more members left so Jongdae can deal with that much. He can. He's made it this far and he can push aside everything else and once the whole bet is over, then. Then everything can go back to normal.

He doesn't want to think about what will happen when Yixing finally comes to him.

The rest of the day doesn't seem to get any better from when Jongdae catches Yixing's kiss with Minseok. Maybe he's running off the success so early in the morning because he's hovering around Chanyeol and Kyungsoo more than usual. Jongdae is okay with that, really, because two members in one day will make everything end that much faster.

Unfortunately they're all too busy that day with practice and a new magazine photo shoot that there isn't much time to focus on anything else, or the privacy for Yixing to drag anyone away for a kiss. It's a nice break and Jongdae appreciates the chance to have something else to focus on that isn't the way Yixing clings to everyone and wishing he never made this bet in the first place.

It's not until the next day, sometime well into the evening after most of them have returned to the dorms that Chanyeol walks into the living room looking slightly dazed.

"What's up with you?" Sehun laughs, aiming a kick at Chanyeol when he passes by.

Chanyeol practically falls flat on his face and it makes Jongdae want to laugh, but then he says, "Yixing-hyung just kissed me?" and all of Jongdae's amusement shrivels up into nothingness as his stomach lurches.

Jongdae hasn't been keeping as close an eye on Yixing's endeavors after Zitao because he doesn't want to see. He doesn't want a phone full of pictures of Yixing kissing people that aren't him and he's probably going to delete all of them, even if Yixing doesn't win.

He stares at Chanyeol who still looks kind of shocked and figures Yixing must have really surprised him. That almost does make him laugh but he still feels a little queasy. He's been avoiding Yixing because he didn't want to think about the kisses and now Chanyeol just brought it all up again.

"Wait, he kissed you, too?" Baekhyun exclaims from where he's sprawled across Jongin on the floor. Jongin is trying to play a game of Mario Kart with Lu Han but Baekhyun keeps distracting him with aptly timed squeezes of his fingers to Jongin's ass. "He kissed me a couple of days ago."

"Hyung," Sehun says, rolling his eyes, "I'm pretty sure he's kissed all of us."

Not all, Jongdae thinks unhappily, and that's exactly what he doesn't _want_ to think about so he's seconds from getting up and locking himself in his room so he doesn't have to hear the rest of his conversation, when suddenly Baekhyun is trying to tickle Jongdae's ankle with his toes.

"You have that grumpy look on your face again," Baekhyun says and everyone glances at him. Baekhyun grins, all teeth, and Jongdae doesn't manage to strangle him in time before he's continuing, "Has Yixing not kissed you yet, Jongdae?"

"Shut the fuck up," Jongdae hisses while Sehun snickers and Chanyeol has finally stopped looking dazed and instead looks amused. "I don't care about that." He's a terrible liar.

Clearly everyone else thinks so, too, because they're full-out laughing at him. "I don't know what kind of game Yixing's playing," Lu Han says, after he wins his round. He's petting Jongin's head gently as Jongin pouts at the screen. "But if it bothers you so much, you should probably get him to stop."

Jongdae wants to scream that he's tried that already, but instead he just grumbles under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest as he digs his heel into Baekhyun's thigh just to hear him yelp. "It doesn't bother me," he says loudly, like maybe he will believe it the more he says it.

But of course Yixing strolls into the room after that and seats himself right next to Jongdae so he's practically leaning against him and Jongdae knows there's no point in fooling himself.

 

 

-

 

 

Jongdae has come to accept that Yixing is most definitely leaving him for last when the next day finds Kyungsoo on the receiving end of all of Yixing's attention. It's probably better that way, because Jongdae's pretty sure he'd only feel worse if Yixing kissed him and went onto another member. That's exactly what he doesn't want.

Kyungsoo is probably the most difficult out of everyone because he's so usually careful around too much touching and affection. Yixing, however, isn't as obvious about it like Baekhyun or Lu Han, who are constantly draping themselves over the other members. Yixing just puts himself near Kyungsoo and is clearly waiting for the right moment and Jongdae hates that even when he doesn't want to see, he can't stop himself from watching.

It's not really the smartest thing to do, because the more he sees Yixing laughing with Kyungsoo, the more he just wants to stomp over there and drag him away and the more he wants to call off the whole bet, no matter how much Yixing would complain about it.

By now, most of the members seem to put it together that Yixing really is on some sort of kissing mission and have narrowed it down to Kyungsoo and Jongdae being the only members left in this weird game. Baekhyun is the worst because he keeps trying to shove Jongdae into Yixing's path in completely not-subtle ways, and Jongdae is thinking he might have to make public the photo of Baekhyun in that frilly Mr. Mr. outfit he stole from SNSD's closet that Baekhyun doesn't know he has. Yixing either doesn't seem to notice everyone suddenly helping (and Jongdae says "help" very lightly), him or doesn't care, just smiling when Chanyeol trades seats with him so Yixing can sit beside Jongdae during lunch or when Sehun tries to lock Kyungsoo and Yixing together in the bathroom.

The other members weren't really ever supposed to find out but Jongdae figures it's unavoidable when they're all in such close quarters. So when Kyungsoo figures it out (though Jongdae has sinking suspicion that Baekhyun might have done something terrible, like _tell him_ ), he thinks maybe that's the end of their little bet. He doesn't expect Kyungsoo to just tell Yixing, point blank, to kiss him.

"Just like that?" Jongdae says before he can stop himself. He clamps a hand over his mouth and tries to sink out of his chair and onto the floor.

Kyungsoo looks at him with slight amusement. "Well, I'd rather he win whatever game you guys are playing than you."

Jongdae opens his mouth to whine at him unhappily because _clearly_ everyone has been taking Yixing's side in this now that they know and that's totally unfair. But he doesn't get the chance when Kyungsoo's turned back to Yixing and raising a brow expectantly.

"Does this count?" Yixing asks Jongdae and a part of Jongdae wants to shout NO, but, well, they never did make any official rule about what to do if the members found out so, Jongdae can't very well come up with one on the spot when Yixing is now so close to winning.

He just shrugs, pretending to be uninterested, and Yixing beams at him for all of a second before he's turning back to Kyungsoo and fulfilling his end of the bet. And Jongdae stares, because he's an idiot and clearly enjoys the pain.

"Is that all?" Kyungsoo says when they part and Jongdae has to look away when Yixing licks his lips afterward.

"Thanks for making that so easy," Yixing laughs and Kyungsoo just tickles his neck to hear Yixing squeal before he leaves.

Jongdae is still resolutely staring at his feet and he jumps in surprise when Yixing throws an arm around his shoulders. He realizes that there's no one left between Yixing and him, now, and that maybe, maybe _finally_ they can--

"Hyung!" Jongin calls suddenly, rushing over to pull at Yixing's arm. "Junmyeon-hyung wanted to see you, something about disrupting the peace of the group with kisses--"

Yixing laughs and lets Jongin drag him off of Jongdae. "Uh oh," he says, grinning at Jongdae. "Looks like we might be in trouble."

Jongdae thinks that's the least of his worries now, and he stares after Yixing forlornly and finally lets himself think about what he's going to do when Yixing comes to him to finish this bet.

 

 

-

 

 

Jongdae thinks he should've known better than to expect Yixing to just throw himself at him and win the bet. It might be sort of what he was hoping, that Friday, their determined last day, but Yixing seems to be perfectly content in hanging around with the other members as usual and driving Jongdae nuts. He knows its not even about what Junmyeon might've said to him the night before, because after his talk with Yixing, Junmyeon came to find him. All leader-like and serious and Jongdae just laughed it all off and insisted it was for fun.

"I bet you even liked the kiss Yixing gave you," Jongdae managed to say, successfully turning the tables and laughing at the way Junmyeon turned a little red and deemed the conversation over.

Jongdae just doesn't know what's keeping Yixing back. He wanted to win so bad, and now it's almost like he's avoiding Jongdae entirely. Maybe Yixing knows how Jongdae feels, how Jongdae has come to realize he doesn't want just one kiss from Yixing that doesn't mean anything (though he will take what he can get) and how jealous he's been over the past few days. Maybe Yixing's realized and he doesn't want to deal with that so he's waiting until the last possible moment. Or he's prolonging everything so he can turn Jongdae down gently. Whatever the reason, Jongdae would really like it if they could get this whole thing over with so that Jongdae can move on and nurse his heart.

He's thankful that they're rather busy that day, spending more hours rehearsing and finalizing things for comeback that it keeps his mind off Yixing as much as possible. He still can't help glancing over every once in awhile, wondering, but at least he's not stuck back in the dorms alone with his thoughts.

"You could just go get the kiss from him, you know," Chanyeol says during a late dinner. They're all sprawled across the floor of one of the studios, large take-out boxes scattered between them, and Jongdae is trying not to watch Yixing feeding bites of chicken to Jongin.

"That's not really how it's supposed to go," Jongdae says, instead of _I want him to come to me_ , because that just sounds whiny and pathetic and Chanyeol will probably laugh at him and tell everyone else.

"Now you're just making things harder for yourself," Chanyeol says. He shoves a bit of rice into his mouth and speaks through his food, "Don't be so stupid."

"I'm not being stupid," Jongdae retorts. "It doesn't matter, anyway. If he doesn't kiss me, I win, and that's what this was all about."

Chanyeol gives him a terribly pitying look that makes Jongdae want to punch him. So he does, hard, on Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol practically spits up his food, but recovers quickly, rubbing his arm and pouting at Jongdae. "You know that's not what you want anymore," Chanyeol says and Jongdae refuses to answer. "I think, though, you're forgetting something else."

Jongdae tears his eyes away from Yixing back-hugging Minseok on the other side of the room and turns to Chanyeol, brows furrowing curiously.

"Maybe Yixing-hyung doesn't want to kiss you because of some stupid game either," he says and Jongdae stares at him for a long time before turning to look at Yixing again.

Perhaps Yixing can feel someone watching him because he looks up a few beats later and meets Jongdae's eyes. He smiles widely, the kind that draws out his dimple and makes Jongdae feels a little weak, and offers him a tiny wave, and Jongdae definitely doesn't blush. He looks down, busying himself with his food, and thinks.

Then he shoves Chanyeol, enjoying the way he yelps and almost topples over. "It's annoying when you say things that might make sense," he says and Chanyeol's loud laughter echoes in the room.

Jongdae can't be sure, if what Chanyeol said is right, but maybe. Maybe he will cling to the hope.

 

 

-

 

 

It's not until they get back to the dorms later that night, that Yixing grabs Jongdae by the wrist and drags him to his room without a word. Lu Han whistles after them and Jongdae hates the way his heartbeat speeds up, but he follows Yixing a little excitedly because _finally_.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Jongdae blurts out before he can stop himself, the second the door shuts behind them.

Yixing turns to look at him and laughs, letting go of Jongdae's wrist to hook his hands behind his back. He rocks on his feet a bit and grins. "Maybe~" he sings and Jongdae narrows his eyes at him.

"It took you long enough to get to me," Jongdae says. "I thought you were giving in."

"You should know better than that," Yixing replies and the tiny sliver of hope starts to crumble around Jongdae. "Maybe I don't even want to kiss you."

Offended, Jongdae lightly pushes at his chest. "Everyone wants to kiss me," he says grandly and Yixing laughs even harder at that. He steps up to Jongdae then, and Jongdae instinctively steps back because the look in Yixing's eyes more intense than he's seen Yixing look at anyone and that, despite any joking around, Yixing is going to kiss him is suddenly making Jongdae nervous.

"Jongdae," Yixing says softly, reaching out to grab Jongdae's wrist again. Jongdae's back has found the door and he can hear his heart in his ears and it's amazing that Yixing can't hear it, too.

Jongdae glances down at Yixing's mouth, so close, so close he could just lean up a bit and he could kiss them with his own and it's so tempting to just do it himself because even like this it's like Yixing is determined to draw it out. Maybe Chanyeol was right, and Jongdae should just go for it and--

"Stop thinking so much," Yixing says, tugging at his wrist slight, and Jongdae looks back up to his eyes. "Just let me kiss you."

"What do you think I've been waiting for--" Jongdae says but the last of his words are crushed by Yixing's lips finding his. Jongdae sighs against his lips and kisses back eagerly, delighted by the way Yixing's mouth seems to fit just perfectly against his, plush lips so soft and smooth and Jongdae easily thinks he could kiss Yixing for hours. Yixing makes a tiny giggling sound in the back of his throat when he pulls away to breathe, but Jongdae is tugging him in again quickly, a hand cupping the his neck at the nape and drawing him in again and again.

He doesn't know how long they stand there, pressed against the door and kissing, but when Jongdae finally does let Yixing pull back, he feels flushed all over and his lips are probably all red and swollen. Yixing's certainly are, and it's so hot, and Jongdae likes knowing that that never happened with any of the other members. Just him.

"I think I win more than the bet," Yixing says after a few minutes of comfortable silence and Jongdae feels his face burn. Yixing clearly finds that amusing because he laughs, poking at Jongdae's cheeks. "You're so cute." When Jongdae groans, embarrassed, he adds, "Is this why you kept trying to get me to give in early?"

Jongdae never wanted to admit to that, but he ends up nodding anyway. "Yeah, I didn't want to see you...you know."

Yixing looks pleased though and he slips the hand around Jongdae's wrist to lace their fingers. "Definitely cute," he says and Jongdae is going to die.

"Shut up, hyung," he whines, pushing Yixing away in irritation only to yank him back a second later because he likes the closeness, wants to kiss him even more. He does, and Yixing is only happy to reciprocate, and Jongdae is really so, so happy.

"Why did you leave me for last?" he asks sometime later, when Yixing has pulled Jongdae into his bed and wrapped his arms around him.

Yixing doesn't even stop to think about it. "Because you were the most important," he says, like it's obvious, and Jongdae can only respond by finding his mouth with his once again.

 

 

-

 

 

A few days later, Baekhyun is playing around on Jongdae’s phone and Jongdae doesn’t really think anything of it, distracted by Yixing fingers in his hair and the hand that’s running slowly up his thigh, until Baekhyun exclaims, “Why do you have these pictures of most of us kissing Yixing?!”

Oh. Jongdae forgot about those. Next to him, Yixing is laughing into the crook Jongdae’s neck. “Right...well, about that,” he says slowly. He never did explain the truth of behind everything, even though the group has more or less figured it out.

Baekhyun is staring at him expectantly, while Lu Han has pulled the phone from his hands and is laughing his way through the photos, the other few members in the room all looking varying stages of amused or slightly embarrassed. Yifan has turned rather red and is making a swipe for the phone to delete the photo.

“You know what,” Jongdae finally says, “it doesn’t matter. You can have the photos if you want, or delete them. I lost anyway.”

“Give me that!” Yifan yells, lunging at Lu Han, and Jongdae shakes his head in amusement. Baekhyun pouts at him, clearly displeased by this answer, but he doesn’t push and Jongdae’s glad about that, at least. It’s not that hard to put two and two together, so he’s sure the others have figured out why Jongdae has all the photos.

“That reminds me,” Yixing says, poking Jongdae in the chest to get his attention. “I still get those wishes, don’t I?”

“Well, if you want,” Jongdae says with a shrug. “Is there something you want?”

The way Yixing smirks at him either means nothing good for Jongdae or, well, something _extremely_ good. “I have a couple of ideas,” he says, squeezing Jongdae’s thigh. Jongdae is suddenly so very glad that Yixing won, yes, he is.

“Next time can you not use the rest of us in your weird flirting game?” Junmyeon says, looking at them expectantly and Jongdae laughs.

“We’ll see about that, hyung,” he says and grins when Yixing presses a kiss to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  all the yixing kisses!! (*￣з￣)  
> i hope you enjoyed this! thank you very much for reading~~ squishes ❤


End file.
